harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (born July 31, 1980)"JKRowling.com Archives: Birthdays" from MuggleNet, the only child of James Potter and Lily Potter, is the protagonist and main character of the ''Harry Potter'' series. Harry Potter has jet black hair that is perpetually messy, and it sticks up at the back just like his father's. He has brilliant green eyes that are very similar to his mother's. He is small and lanky, though he has grown a fair bit over the years. He has a thin face, knobbly knees, and he wears round rimmed glasses. Upon his forehead, covered by his long black hair is a lightning bolt scar, given to him by Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. The Beginning Harry Potter was born on July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter. He resembled both of them, having James' messy black hair, and Lily's deep green eyes. They lived in a house at Godric's Hollow, but were hidden away by the Fidelius Charm,a spell preformed by Professor Dumbledore. The Dark Lord Voldemort was searching for them, having been told a Prophecy by an informant, Severus Snape, that this boy would be his downfall. The Secret Keeper to James and Lily's home was Sirius Black, an old school friend. But he then persuaded the Potter's to make Peter Pettigrew, another school friend, to be their secret Keeper. Surprisingly, cowardly Peter Pettigrew was working for Lord Voldemort, and gave away the location of the Potter's to him. Voldemort quickly decended upon the house. He broke in, to first face James Potter, who held him off so that Lily and Harry could escape. Voldemort overpowered James though and killed him. He chased Lily, cornering her and telling her to stand aside, so that he could kill the boy. She refused, and he murdered her, as well. Then he pointed his wand at Harry, and used the killing curse. Old Magic was brought into play, and the love that Lily Potter had in her towards her son protected him. She had sacrificed herself for him, leaving an ancient protection behind. Having been defeated, Voldemort left Harry in the house, with only a single scar on his head. Before Muggles could come to the scene, Rubeus Hagrid came to take Harry away. Sirius Black, arriving at the same time was devastated. He asked Hagrid to give him Harry, but Hagrid refused, saying Albus Dumbledore wanted him to take Harry. Sirius did not argue, and gave him his flying motorcycle. Rubeus Hagrid flew Harry over Bristol to Surrey. He landed on the street Privet Drive, where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting for him. Hagrid gave Harry to Albus Dumbledore, who placed him on the front steps of his only living relatives the Dursleys, and left a note, explaining to them what had happened. Minerva McGonagall protested, claiming them to be the worst type of Muggles she had ever laid eyes on. Yet Albus Dumbledore did not change his mind. He wanted Harry to be close to someone who shared the same blood as his mothers, so that the protection she put on him would stay in place. . ]] Life With the Dursleys It appears Minerva McGonagall was right. The Dursleys were the worst type of muggles imaginable. They hated Harry, and wanted nothing to do with them. Because they had taken Harry in, meant that they were now involved with the Magical World, and they did not want that. They not only despised magic, but feared it, and tried to stamp it out of Harry. They kept him locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, and never celebrated his birthday. Anything out of the ordinary was blamed on him, and anything to do with magic, even the word magic, frightened and angered them. Yet Harry did not know why. The Dursley's had never told Harry he was a wizard. They had told him his parents died in a car accident, and that was how he got his favorite feature, his scar. However as his eleventh birthday drew closer owls kept bringing him mysterious letters addressed to : Mr. H Potter Number 4, Privet Drive The cupboard under the stairs. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle did everything that he could to stop Harry from getting his hands on any of his letters. He gave Harry a bigger room, boarded up cracks in doors and even slept at the foot of the front door all night. To no avail. The last straw was when a literal flood of letters came out of the Dursley's fire place. Apparently Vernon Dursley felt that the only plan of action available was to take his family and leave, until the letters subsided. Family tree of Harry Potter References Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry